neo_geofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Commando
| genre = Shoot 'em up | modes = 1 or 2 players | platforms =Arcade, Neo Geo, Neo Geo CD, PlayStation 2 | media = ROM cartridge, CD-ROM, digital distribution }} is a top-down, vertically-scrolling run and gun video game developed by Alpha Denshi and published by SNK. It was first released for the Neo Geo in 1992 in cartridge format, and in 1994 for the Neo Geo CD. Gameplay The overall gameplay is similar to this of the run-and-gun classic ''Ikari Warriors, with the players battling their way up the top-down perspective screen. The players can choose between three ninja characters, all with differing abilities. Each of them has fighting game-style''GamePro'' 38 (September 1992), p.120 input commands that unleash their scroll-based ninpo special moves. As usual in the genre, the game's stages end with boss battles. Story An elite group of three young Ninja Commandos (Joe Tiger, an American descendant of the Kōga-ryū ninja whose weapons are shuriken, Ryu Eagle, the 23rd descendant of the famous ninja Fūma Kotarō (from World Heroes), who is using ninja magic fireballs in combat, and Rayar Dragon, the female ninja of the group, a British girl who has learned the ways of the Iga-ryū ninjutsu and whose weapon is a bow with flaming spirit arrows) from around the world must team-up to stop the villain Spider and his Mars Corporation from using a time machine to destroy the past and control the future. The heroes chase after their enemy in seven time periods, including the Sengoku period in Japan (where Ryu avenges his ancestor by killing Oda Nobunaga), the Ancient Egypt, the Stone Age, China in the era of Three Kingdoms, and World War II.Game Informer 6 (September-October 1992), pg. 62 Reception GamePro noted the "phenomenal!" graphics and called it overall "an excellent two-player cart" that "does an excellent job of filling the void of top-view fun-and-gun game in the Neo-Geo library". Three staff members of Game Informer rated the game, respectively, of 6.75, 8.0, and 8.75 out of 10. On release, Famicom Tsūshin scored the Neo Geo version of the game a 25 out of 40.NEO GEO GAMES CROSS REVIEW: ニンジャコマンドー. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.332. Pg.22. 28 April 1995. In 2010, CraveOnline featured the Ninja Commando in the article Top 10 Ninja Games Of All Time.Top 10 Ninja Games Of All Time, CraveOnline, September 18, 2008 Re-releases The game has been re-released on the Wii's Virtual Console in North America on July 14, 2008 (though the Wii Virtual Console version, like most other Neo Geo games, only allows three continues per player, which makes the game very difficult to complete without saving progress). It was also re-released in December 2008 as one of five games in the PlayStation 2 game compilation ADK Tamashii. See also *''Ninja Combat'' *''Ninja Master's -Haoh-Ninpo-Cho-'' *''Time Soldiers'' References External links * [http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/event/virtual-console/ninjacommando/index_ninjacommando_j.html Ninja Commando at the SNK Playmore website] * * * [http://www.arcade-history.com/?n=ninja-commando&page=detail&id=1779 Ninja Commando at arcade-history] Category:1992 video games Category:ADK (company) games Category:Arcade games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Ninja video games Category:Run and gun games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Sengoku video games Category:SNK games Category:Video games based on Romance of the Three Kingdoms Category:Time travel video games Category:World War II video games Category:Video games set in Africa Category:Virtual Console games